


O Grave Incidente da Espionagem

by Berseker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Silly
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berseker/pseuds/Berseker
Summary: Miguel é paranóico, Manuel é um stalker, Martin está com sono e Luciano é completamente inútil. E tem espionagem. E pessoas sem roupa.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia), Chile/Peru (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	O Grave Incidente da Espionagem

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic se baseia em um incidente de 2009 (http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/8360144.stm). Em linhas gerais: o Peru acusou o Chile de espionagem. O Chile negou categoricamente. O Peru disse que queria discutir o caso na UNASUL e que o Chile estava com inveja. O Chile disse que a UNASUL não tinha nada a ver com isso e que o Peru era um idiota. O Peru juntou três milhões de páginas num dossiê muito bacana e mandou pro Chile, que disse que ia analisar o caso. Uns dias depois o Peru disse que era muito bom que o Chile estivesse se mostrando tão disposto a discutir a questão.
> 
> E daí não tocaram mais no assunto.
> 
> Não levem nada muito a sério. , pelo menos perto de mim. Sei lá o que aconteceu nos bastidores, e também não sei se o Peru dorme de camisola, mas devia, porque é bem mais confortável que pijama.

O som do telefone fez Luciano erguer a cabeça, os olhos escuros brilhando numa mistura de malícia e desaprovação e ameaça que fez Martin estremecer. Tinha jurado que o negócio estava desligado horas atrás, justamente porque Luciano estava reclamando de como o trabalho estava atrapalhando suas férias e Martin tinha dito que ele não trabalhava e Luciano tinha dito que certo, então, o _seu_ trabalho estava atrapalhando as férias dos _dois_ , o que não era verdade, mas a acusação de Martin também não era, então quem se importava?

Tinham decidido desligar os celulares e deixar o mundo se virando como pudesse, pelo menos até amanhã. E depois tinham ido para a praia e se divertido e Martin tinha se deitado mais tempo do que deveria no sol e estava vermelho como um camarão, e Luciano não se mostrou muito compassivo, porque tinha falado do protetor solar e Martin não tinha ouvido.

Claro que não tinha. Até porque Luciano falava tantas coisas, porque é que ele deveria escutar? Só que depois o brasileiro tinha se arrependido de sua falta de sentimentos e perguntando onde estava doendo, mas aí Martin já estava irritado e respondeu que era no meio das pernas e Luciano deu uma gargalhada muito alta e disse que ia ajudar a passar loção.

Era isso que estava fazendo quando o telefone tocou.

Daí a sua irritação.

Injustificável, é lógico. Afinal de contas, Martin não pretendia atender. Ele estava deitado de costas com as pernas abertas enquanto Luciano massageava suas coxas e lambuzava sua pele de creme, evitando cuidadosamente qualquer parte mais interessante porque queria fazê-lo pedir, coisa que Martin estava disposto a não fazer, e até agora estava se agüentando muito bem, diga-se, fingindo que aquilo era uma coisa completamente normal e que não estava nem um pouco excitado, mesmo que Luciano pudesse ver claramente que isso não era bem verdade, mas o importante no joguinho dos dois eram as palavras, implorar ou não, desistir primeiro ou não, isso aí.

Sim, o telefone.

– Desculpe, – disse Martin, fazendo um esforço para manter a voz firme – Eu achei que tinha desligado.

Custou mais do que ele tinha esperado, mas, no todo, Martin ficou orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou respirar.

– E essa cabecinha loira sua não sabe desligar um celular? – rebateu Luciano – _Eu_ desliguei o meu de verdade.

E tirou as mãos de suas pernas. Martin teve que lutar contra um gemido. Luciano se inclinou sobre ele, agarrou o celular do criado-mudo e leu o número de chamada:

– Miguel.

– Desliga. E volta aqui.

– Não, de repente é importante.

– Escuta, eu não deixei de propósito...

Luciano colocou o aparelho em seu ouvido, e Martin foi obrigado a segurar o que ia dizer. E a segurar o telefone também. Com um olhar de intensa reprovação, ele disse:

– Alô...

– Martin? Eu não vou agüentar isso, dessa vez ele foi longe demais. Eu não disse nada com todas as coisas que aconteceram nesse ano e as armas e tudo, mas quem ele pensa que é, só porque eu tento ser amigável e fazer isso funcionar, ele acha que pode ficar entrando na hora que quer e fazendo o que bem entende e eu não vou agüentar, estou avisando, eu-

Martin engasgou.

Não necessariamente por causa de Miguel. Mas porque Luciano tinha voltado à sua posição inicial, e tinha cansado de brincar com suas pernas e agora estava espalhando o creme por sua virilha, muito devagar, os dedos dele segurando o seu-

– Martin?

– Ah- e-estou aqui – ele apertou os olhos, prendendo a respiração – Você- ah, espera, eu- uh, Miguel- eu te ligo depois-

Luciano ergueu o rosto, um sorriso sem-vergonha no rosto, e depois abaixou a cabeça e começou a usar sua língua, ele ia se envenenar com a loção, pensou Martin, e depois por um segundo não pensou nada.

Alguém estava falando em seu ouvido.

– Ah, claro, – disse Miguel, ressentido – Pra mim você fala isso, aposto que se ele ligasse com algum problema você ouviria, mas eu não, eu posso esperar.

– Não é isso, eu-

Ele apertou a boca com a outra mão, segurando um gemido mais alto. Uh, o que era mesmo que ia dizer? 

Felizmente, Miguel tinha recomeçado, o que lhe deu alguns segundos pra pensar.

– É sempre assim, ele é um cretino arrogante filho da mãe, mas todo mundo acha que ele está sempre certo só porque a economia dele está ligeiramente melhor do que a minha, mas tudo bem, Martin, eu não esperava nada diferente de você, você sempre gostou mais dele de qualquer forma-

– Gostei- ah- de quem?

–Do Chile, é lógico! De quem você acha que eu estou falando? E ele foi longe demais e agora eu vou- eu tentei, todo mundo viu, mas se ele não quer lutar pela paz, tudo bem, veja se eu tenho medo daquele imbecil! Se ele quer guerra, ele vai ter guerra!

A boca de Luciano estava muito, muito quente, a língua dele, e- Martin enfiou os dedos no cabelo escuro, tentando juntar um mínimo de coerência-

– G-guerra?

–Eu não quero isso, claro que não, mas ele provoca! Ele quer me atacar, sempre quis, mas ninguém se importa, e eu-

Seu cérebro ia explodir. Ele tinha que desligar, era tudo ou nada agora, tinha que dizer alguma coisa inteligível e desligar, antes que-

– Olha, – ele disse, e sua voz saiu rouca e trêmula, mas pelo menos saiu – Olha, isso é inaceitável. Você não está em condições de conversar, então vamos deixar pra depois, quando estiver menos histérico.

E desligou no meio do protesto de Miguel, e bem na hora, porque Luciano fez alguma coisa com a língua que o fez gritar, muito para sua eterna vergonha.

Bem mais tarde, quando ele estava já meio dormindo, Luciano perguntou:

– O que é que ele queria?

Martin resmungou qualquer coisa. Luciano riu, uma risada baixa e reconfortante, e inclinou-se para beijar seu cabelo:

– Responde, depois você dorme. Era importante?

– Sim, – murmurou Martin, sem abrir os olhos, esboçando um sorriso enquanto Luciano afastava seu cabelo da face para beijar seu rosto – Ele vai entrar em guerra...

Houve uma longa pausa.

Então Luciano disse:

– O _quê_?

Martin não respondeu. Tinha adormecido.

**

Luciano já tinha comentado com Portugal que conversar com seus vizinhos era mais ou menos como ter uma reunião com duas dúzias de diferentes versões de Antonio, só que sem a finesse e com a cabeça um pouco mais quente. Portugal geralmente respondia finesse, qual finesse? E Luciano dizia, sim, exatamente.

E foi por isso que ele pegou seu celular – que só estava no silencioso, claro, mas Martin não precisava saber disso – e conferiu a movimentação e viu que tinha duzentas e cinqüenta e duas chamadas não atendidas.

Duzentas e cinqüenta e uma eram de Miguel. A outra era de Manuel. 

Luciano pensou um pouco. Martin estava adormecido em sua cama, completamente fora do mundo por pelo menos um bom par de horas. E Luciano gostaria muito de ignorar tudo e deixar que ele resolvesse o problema, mas o estilo diplomático de seu vizinho era jogar gasolina na fogueira e de repente a coisa podia ser séria. Com eles nunca dava pra saber.

Ele saiu da cama para não incomodá-lo, num gesto de infinito respeito e grande consideração, e sentou-se na poltrona perto da varanda, porque não estava com vontade de sair do quarto e porque Martin adormecido era uma visão interessante.

Ligou para o Chile primeiro. Tinha a nítida sensação de que ele estaria envolvido na questão.

– Você me acordou, – disse uma voz mal-humorada, depois de mais ou menos meio toque.

– Desculpe. Você tinha ligado pra mim.

– Isso faz dez minutos! Por que você não retornou antes?

– Hm... – Luciano deu outra olhada para Martin – Você quer mesmo os detalhes?

– Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não quero ninguém se metendo nas minhas questões pessoais. Nem você e muito menos aquele argentino louco. Essa não é uma questão pra foro internacional não importa o que ele diga.

– O argentino louco?

– O Peru, ele vai espernear e dar o escândalo de sempre e eu não quero nem saber. Não vou nem atender o telefone. Isso não é da conta de ninguém.

– Ah, – disse Luciano – Certo. Posso pelo menos saber o que está acontecendo?

– Não! Não tem nada acontecendo! E mesmo que tivesse não seria da sua conta.

– Eu já entendi, – disse Luciano, um pouco chateado. Como se quisesse mesmo se envolver nos problemas daquele bando de loucos. Que batessem as cabeças uns nos outros até morrer, pelo muito que ele se importava, não era ele que vivia se envolvendo em confusão e-

– A propósito, não acredite em nada do que ele disser, que é tudo mentira!

Luciano interrompeu seus pensamentos.

– Mentira?

– É, – disse Chile, um pouco mais alto e, pensando bem, sua voz não estava completamente sóbria. – Ele é paranóico. Acha que tudo que faz me interessa. O que é uma mentira. Eu só estou cuidando da minha vida, e isso envolve prestar atenção nas nossas fronteiras e eu não sei porque tanta reclamação. Não é como se ele não tivesse câmeras também.

– Câmeras. Onde é que você tem câmeras?

– No quarto dele.

Luciano tentou pensar no que dizer.

Por fim optou por:

– Ah.

– E é por isso que eu sei que ele também tem, porque dá pra ver a tela do computador. É extremamente desconcertante assistir ele me assistindo tomando banho.

– Faço idéia.

Martin que lhe desculpasse, mas Luciano ia acordá-lo assim que desligasse. Se conseguisse desligar. Ele estava fascinado:

– E porque é que você colocou câmeras no quarto dele? Sem querer me meter. Só por curiosidade.

– Pra ver quais são os planos expansionistas daquele imbecil, é claro, – disse Manuel com frieza – Todo mundo sabe que ele sonha em se vingar de mim. E eu preciso estar preparado.

– E pra isso você precisa filmar o cara de pijama.

– Uma camisola, na verdade. Uma daquelas que vão até os pés. É bem constrangedor.

Luciano fechou os olhos bem apertados, e tentou bloquear a imagem mental. Manuel ainda estava falando:

– Você pode imaginar como eu me sinto, tendo que passar por isso. E agora ele reclama? Não vou aceitar uma coisa dessas.

– É, mas-

– E não quero comentários, eu não pedi a opinião de ninguém. Isso é uma questão bilateral.

– Sem a menor dúvida, disse Luciano. Ele ainda estava de olhos fechados.

– Desculpe, mas eu não posso mais perder tempo com isso. Eu vou pra Lima dizer o que eu penso daquele idiota, então com licença.

E desligou. Luciano não se incomodou. Pensou em ligar de volta e perguntar se Manuel tinha tirado as câmeras que, aparentemente, Miguel tinha colocado em seu chuveiro, mas agora era tarde demais.

**

– Eu não acredito que você me acordou por causa disso...

– Ah, pare de choramingar, depois do que eu passei eu preciso de apoio. Isso é mais do que eu sempre quis saber sobre qualquer um de vocês.

Martin estreitou os olhos. Seria mais impressionante se ele ainda não estivesse meio adormecido, mas mesmo assim. Um de vocês, até parece. Todo mundo sabia que _sua_ presença na América do Sul era apenas um acidente geográfico. No fundo, ele devia estar na Europa.

Fora isso, muito conveniente que Luciano ficasse bravo com ele por causa do celular e logo em seguida ligasse o seu também. Mas Luciano parecia realmente abalado com a possibilidade de um conflito bélico, de modo que ele deu um suspiro sofredor e sentou-se na cama. Esfregou os olhos para espantar o sono e ligou para Miguel.

–Ah, agora você liga, – foi a primeira coisa que ele ouviu – Depois de me deixar esperando por horas enquanto só Deus sabe o que o chileno está querendo. E se ele estiver com os exércitos prontos?

– Sobre isso – Martin bocejou – Talvez ele te faça uma visita.

Miguel fez uma pausa. E Martin sorriu para Luciano, que estava lhe dando um olhar venenoso.

– Quer dizer que ele já está invadindo? Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu avisei, porque é que ninguém me escuta, mas ele que tente, ele vai ver só, eu também tenho armas e ele que espere, eu vou reduzir Santiago a nada e ele vai-

– Ele está indo sozinho – Martin bocejou de novo – Agora, me conte o que aconteceu como uma pessoa racional, sim?

– Racional, tá, quero ver você sendo racional com aquele maníaco tentando te invadir! E ele estava me espionando! Você acha isso racional?

– Pra falar a verdade...

– Claro, fique do lado do invasor espião maníaco assassino, por que não? Você nunca fica do meu lado.

– Isso não é verdade. Falando sério agora, Miguel, o que é que ele descobriu com a... possível espionagem dele? Algum grande segredo de estado? Suas receitas mais secretas?

Dessa vez Luciano beliscou sua barriga, e Martin foi obrigado a segurar um grito. Tentou chutar Luciano da cama.

– Oh, não! – gritou Miguel do outro lado, – E se ele tiver visto alguma? Ele vai dizer que foi ele quem inventou! É o pisco tudo de novo, ele sempre faz isso comigo-

– Tenho certeza de que ele não faz a menor questão...

– Espera aí que a campainha está tocando. Deve ser o invasor espião maníaco assassino canibal ladrão de receitas, eu vou dizer umas verdades praquele rascunho de imperialista e falo com você depois.

– Espera um pouco, eu...

Mas ele já tinha desligado. Martin abanou a cabeça e desligou também.

– Pronto, – disse ele –Já cumpri minha função diplomática. Posso dormir agora?

– Você é um desastre! E eu achando que ia ajudar em alguma coisa, só porque o Miguel vive num estranho universo onde a sua opinião é importante, e o que você faz-

Martin deitou-se enquanto ele falava, enlaçando sua cintura com o braço:

– Tive uma idéia, – disse ele – E se você fechasse a boca? Que tal?

Luciano parou. Martin não se deu ao trabalho de ver que cara ele estaria fazendo. Já que Luciano pretendia ficar mesmo sentado, Martin resolveu aproveitar. Mudou um pouco de posição, deitando a cabeça no colo dele, e disse:

– Eles estão nessa graça faz anos. E até mais complexo, porque ninguém sabe o que a Bolívia quer, de vez em quando o Equador também se manifesta, é uma bagunça. As vezes eles precisam coordenar pra ver quem vai espionar quem, senão ninguém acha ninguém em casa porque todo mundo foi se pendurar na janela dos outros. Desgastante, mas duvido que dê mesmo em uma guerra. Ninguém tem dinheiro pra isso.

– Pelo amor de Deus, você está se ouvindo?

– Não, – riu Martin. Luciano descansou a mão em sua cabeça, puxou seu cabelo de leve. Depois disse, pensativo:

– Eu só acho isso muito estranho. Quer dizer... por que o Chile faria isso? Ele tem mesmo medo que o Miguel invada?

– Você obviamente não entende nada, né? Faça algo útil e arrume o meu cabelo.

Era sempre bom manter as coisas na devida proporção, pensou Martin. Ou coisa parecida. Ele ainda estava com sono. Luciano começou a correr os dedos pelo seu cabelo, e Martin deu um suspiro satisfeito.

– Então, – disse Luciano, depois de uma longa reflexão, – A sua análise da situação é que o Chile só queria dar uma olhada no Peru?

Foi a vez de Martin lhe dar um beliscão. Luciano continuou rindo assim mesmo.

**

Partindo do princípio de que se alguma guerra tivesse estourado eles teriam ouvido, Luciano esperou até o dia seguinte para telefonar. Aproveitou que Martin tinha ido preparar mate para si mesmo e telefonou para Miguel, porque Manuel tinha sido desagradável ontem.

– Ah... sim, a guerra, – disse Miguel, a voz um tanto vaga. E um pouco cansada. – Pensei melhor sobre isso tudo, e a gente resolveu- quer dizer, eu decidi que era melhor não me precipitar. A gente vai investigar o caso.

– Investigar, – disse Luciano.

Estava pensando que eles só precisariam assistir as gravações e ver o que aparecia, mas resolveu não comentar. Pensar nisso ainda lhe fazia sentir vontade de tomar banho. Se possível, com água cândida.

– É, – disse Miguel. Agora ele soou quase feliz –Sabe, no fundo, bem no fundo, assim, nas profundezas abissais onde não há vida nem luz nem oxigênio, o Chile é... não de todo ruim. As vezes. Eu resolvi dar uma chance.

– Então a conversa de ontem foi boa?

–Ah, não tem nada a ver com... nós só... comparamos fatos, e- desculpe, eu preciso desligar agora, deixei uma coisa no fogo.

– Sei.

–Então. Até outro dia.

– O Chile dorme de pijama?

Ele podia _sentir_ Miguel ruborizando:

– Por que você quer saber isso? Aliás, o que te faz pensar que eu saiba? Eu não sei. Por quê você perguntou?

– Por nada, – riu Luciano – Boa sorte com a sua coisa no fogo.

Antes assim, ele pensou, depois de desligar. Pegou o celular e desligou, e por via das dúvidas conferiu o de Martin também, e por via das dúvidas mesmo enfiou os dois em uma samambaia que estava por ali justamente para eventualidades desse tipo.

Depois foi para a cozinha chatear Martin, porque ele não bebia mate e se sentia particularmente feliz quando Martin fazia seu café também, mesmo que ele errasse a mão cento e dez por cento das vezes. Para efeitos de registro, ele decidiu contar aquilo tudo como umas das mais brilhantes vitórias da diplomacia e integração sul-americana, e isso certamente valia uma xícara de café.


End file.
